A Freak and a Lover
by 1198991k
Summary: This is Sam's side of the story, A Gypsy and an Angel. After John throws him out, he goes to Stanford and tries to adjust to his life as a normal person. He meets Jessica Moore, makes friends, and is doing well. What happens after the Supernatural comes knocking?
1. Chapter 1: Off to Stanford

CHAPTER 1: OFF TO STANFORD

My hooded head laid against the glass. I felt the vibrations go through my head and my face. I could see the sunlight though my closed eyelids, making them orange. I heard the song Black by Pearl Jam start.

'Sheets of empty canvas. Untouched sheets of clay...All have been washed in black. Tattooed everything...'

I felt the bus jerk to a stop and my bag shift. I grabbed it and moved it back with my strong hands. Hands that had killed. Hands that now were only going to be wrapped around pencils and pens, not guns and necks.

The hours passed. I listened to music, read, and thought. I thought way too much. I couldn't stop thinking about the fight I had with my family. I couldn't stop thinking about Dean said. What Dad had said. That hurt me more than any hunting wound. He said, 'If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back!' I did walk out that door and I didn't plan on coming back.

I had ran away from my dad and hunting. Even though I was mad at Dean, I couldn't help but miss him and wish he was here. Sure I was able to be on my own, but I never had to. Dean had always looked after me. Well, I didn't need him. Even I did, he wasn't here.

I made it to Palo Alto, California three days later. My clumsy and tired legs barely carried me off the Greyhound bus. I walked on campus and stared in awe at everything. The campus was amazing. It was huge and went on forever. The buildings had historical significance in the way they were built. The tan stones and red roofs were popular on this side of the United States due to the fact…well it was interesting and I loved it.

I got my schedule, dorm number, list of events and clubs, and a map of the campus. As I stared at it I felt really nervous, but excited. Next I checked out clubs. I liked the Public Speaking and Debate one. I looked over my schedule next.

My first semester was Inventing Government with Coyne, Introduction to Archaeology with Bauer, Intensive Beginning Latin with Kelting, and Principles of Economics with Leeson. My second semester was Understanding Biology with Numbers with Fisher, Computer Organization and Systems with Lee, Introduction to Geology with Ritts, W&R Ghost Story with Russell. I didn't like all of my classes, but they fulfilled my General Education Requirements. I found my classes and found the best route possible.

After I got all of that sorted, I looked for my dorm. It took a while to find it. I wondered if the roommate was there. I looked at my key and sighed. I decided to knock. The door opened and I saw a guy about my age standing there with a beer and a wide smile.

"Hey! You must be my new roommate." He said happily.

"Yeah. I'm Sam." I mumbled.

"I'm Luis." He declared. "Come in!"

I walked in and glanced around the dorm. There was one window, two small shelves, two tiny desks, and two miniature beds. The whole thing was minuscule and I sighed. This was going to be troublesome. Well at least it is cleaner than a motel.

I knew instantly which one was my side, because Luis already decorated his side. There was posters put up by tape, books, paper, and clothes laying around. My side was perfectly manicured and untouched. I put my leather duffle bag on the bed and started to unpack. When, I finished that I heard my stomach growl.

"I know a good place to eat." Luis said to me. "I could show you."

"Okay." I nodded as I pulled out my small wad of cash.

He took me to a fast food place. It wasn't really bad or expensive. We ordered food and talked. He told a little about him. He came from a pretty poor family, but got in on a financial aid and scholarships. He was smart, but had no idea what he wanted to be. Luis liked to party and have fun. Sure he wanted to go to college, but not now. He only did because his family wanted him to.

After we ate, Luis showed me around and introduced me to people. I met Rebecca Warren and her brother, Zach. Rebecca was blonde and had blue eyes. She was into acting, theater, and various arts. Zach had black hair and dark eyes. He played football. Also, I met Emily. She had brown hair and eyes. Emily was going to medical school. Lastly, I met Brady. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was also in pre-med.

The next week was interesting. I started to get in the flow of things. I hung out with Luis and Brady the most. They showed me where to eat, where to get a job, and where the best place to have some fun was. I didn't really like the casual partying, but it kept my mind off of things.

I have couldn't stop but wonder how they were doing without me, what hunts they were going on, and what was out there. The last one got me the most. I had learned that monsters were everywhere. I am just waiting for something supernatural to fly in and destroy everything.

It didn't help that I couldn't really put up any protect. I just had the few weapons I brought with me. I had a curved blade, a gun, and some holy water. I couldn't lay down any salt, but I made sure that I had a lot lying around. I couldn't draw any symbols so I just had to stay prepared.

I started classes and I felt excited. This was everything I ever wanted. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to get away from hunting. I wanted to go to college. Now I have that.

I walked in my first class with confidence. The day went by fast. It was great and I couldn't wait for the next day. Next week. The next year. I couldn't wait for when I got to law school. I could taste it. It was also so close. I was free. I was normal.

A/N: I tried to make a schedule with actually classes from Stanford. I failed miserably at trying to make all of it realistic.

Dates: August 31st- September 9th 2002.


	2. Chapter 2: My Friends

CHAPTER 2: MY FRIENDS

That weekend was one of the best weekends ever, but also the busiest. I woke up Saturday morning. I ate a quick breakfast and I saw Luis still sleeping. I walked over to his bed and woke him up. I showered, got dressed, and walked with Luis to meet the others. They had a whole day planned, wanting to show me the fun part of college. I agreed to go for a few hours.

We met the others on the edge of campus. All six of others went out to watch a comedy. After that, we nearby stores and looked around. Becky and Emily bought lots of clothes, Zach got a football, Brady needed a flash drive, and Luis wanted another poster. I didn't get anything and the others teased me.

Luis complained about being hungry, so we went to nearest restaurant and got some food. We talked, laughed, and told about our dreams. Things were going great until families got mentioned.

"That reminds me of when I was little and my brother thought it would be funny to put gum in my hair." Becky glared at Zach.

"Well, you drew a horrible mustache on my face. With permanent marker!" Zach retorted.

"Really. I used permanent markers to make me look like a fairy. I was a fairy for about a week." Emily laughed.

"A week! I would love to see that." Brady asked. "I wore a Spiderman suit for a month."

They all laughed and then it went quiet.

"Do you have any good childhood memories?" Luis turned to me.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Nothing too exciting."

"Come on! We would love to hear about it." Luis pressed.

"Once on the 4th of July, my brother and I set off fireworks and burned down a whole field." I told them, smiling sadly at the memory.

"Fireworks! That's awesome." Luis exclaimed.

"Yeah. My brother and I never did anything that awesome." Becky said. "Your brother is cool!"

"I am cool!" Zach told.

That sparked a conversation about Zach and Becky's childhood. Everyone laughed and talked. My mind drifted and I thought about my brother, Dad, and my childhood. The hunting, being left at motels, and the wounds. I thought about the time Dad handed me a .45 instead of telling it was okay. He was never a father. He was…

"Sam? You okay?" I heard Luis ask.

I looked up shocked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about the homework." I lied smoothly.

"Really?" Luis rolled my eyes. "You have homework!"

This started a discussion on homework, school, and classes. It was interesting to hear about all of it. Emily talked about her theater class. That reminded of the time I was in a play. Zach and Brady talked about football and I talked about soccer. Becky talked about being a cheerleader for a year, but got dropped on the pyramid. Her breaking her arm started her passion for the human body and how to heal it.

We left the restaurant and I declared that I was going home. They protested, but I told them I had a lot of homework. That was somewhat true. I had homework, but I also wanted some time to think alone.

I tried to do my homework, but I couldn't relax or stop thinking about it all. I sighed in frustration and slammed the book down. I took deep breaths before attempting it again. I eventually finished it.

I woke up the next morning and decided I needed to do something to distract me. I went over to wake up Luis, who just groaned. He was probably hung over or something from last night. I rolled my eyes and got ready to leave. I looked at the clock and wondered what I could do at 7 in the morning on a Sunday. I decided to just go running.

After that it was around nine thirty. I went back to my apartment and found Luis up. He looked pretty happy. I asked him about it. Apparently, last night he found a girlfriend. He asked me about my dating life. Luis was disappointed when I didn't give me much. He was hard to date when you were a hunter.

"We will worry about that on a later date." Luis said.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Oh. It will be fine." He waved me off.

"What do you plan on doing today?" I asked.

"Probably hanging out with my lady. You could call Brady if you want." Luis suggested.

"Okay."

I did call Brady. He answered sounding very tired. He had partied with Luis, then stayed up doing homework. I pitied the poor kid. The two of us went out for coffee and thought of what to do. We ended up sitting there for hours talking about medical stuff. Brady seemed surprised I knew anything. Guess having a crazy dad was good for something.

We all met up with the rest of the gang later. I even got to meet Luis' girl, Tiffany. I didn't really see what he saw in her. She was all fake tans, too much makeup, small clothes, and dyed hair. I knew that the relationship wasn't based on emotional interest, therefore it wouldn't last too long. The only upside is that both would be fine.

The evening was great. I got to watch Becky and Zach bicker again. Brady told funny stories. The night only got awkward when Luis and Tiffany started to kiss and seemed to forget that they weren't alone. I glared at them. They stopped and decided to leave. I shook my head at Luis' wink.

I sat back quietly as I watched them. Stanford was great in many ways. One was that now I had friends. I had friends that I didn't have to worry about leaving. I had found something great here and I didn't plan on losing it. I would fight for this.


	3. Chapter 3: The Year of Normalcy

CHAPTER 3: THE YEAR OF NORMALCY

The next year was great. I had did good in my classes, passed my horrible exams, and made it to the next year. I still had the same group of friends that I had become pretty close to. Luis had broken up with Tiffany and Quinn. Now he wanted to take a break on the dating. That was good choice on his part. He didn't know what dating was.

I had seen a lot the last year and I was glad to saw that it wasn't in a bad way. I didn't see no deaths, wounds, or anything related to hunting. I had seen Becky start to date a guy. I had seen Zach and Emily get very close. All of us suspected that they were dating quietly.

The classes were challenging and I was happy. The first semester I had Economics 1 with Makler, Greek Mythology with Driscoll, Intermediate Latin: Introduction to Literature with Klopacz, and Justice with Lee. I loved the Economics and Justice. I got to learn about government and law, which was why I was here. Also, I enjoyed Greek Mythology. My least favorite, but still liked, class was Latin. I did like to learn Latin, but it also reminded me of hunting, Dean, and my Dad.

Everything was so…normal now. I was going to school and I wasn't the new kid. In college with adults of very different backgrounds I was weird. It was unusual that I knew about fighting, guns, and things like that. About everyone classroom had one or two people who knew it. I wasn't looked down and seen as poor or not good enough. Many kids, including Luis, had gotten here based on smarts and not money.

The only somewhat bad part was when I had my bad moments. I would get really mad or frustrated. My friends seemed shocked, but not scared really. Becky even made a joke that I could defend her one day. And I did. I was hanging out with Zach, Emily, and Becky. We were leaving a bar and standing in an alley.

"I forgot my jacket." Zach said. "I'll run in and get it."

"Hurry back or Sam will drive off and leave you." Emily yelled after him.

"He is the only probably sober enough to drive." Becky laughed.

"Hey. I'm sorry if I don't want to get dog drunk. A buzz works for me."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"What's this?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I whirled around and saw three men standing there. The one who spoke was standing under the light. I didn't see if flickering or see black eyes. So he wasn't a demon. I stood straighter. The others stepped forward.

"Leave." I said in a hard voice.

"I don't think so. We want the girls." He said like they were things.

"No way!" I growled. "Go or you will regret it."

I heard a door open behind me and knew it was Zach. My ears picked up on them whispering.

"Let's go, Sam." Zach touched my arm.

"Yeah, Sammy. Listen to your friend." He taunted.

"No calls me Sammy, but my brother." I replied.

"Oh. We are so scared. It's what? One against four. I doubt that loser could take us. Why don't you date real men?" He asked them.

"Shut up! Zach is ten times the man you are."

"Really? Well what about you?"

"Doesn't matter." I said.

I turned to leave, but the man grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and hit him in the face. The man hit the ground. Suddenly the other two came out of the darkness and jumped me. I easily fought all three of them. Soon, they were scrambling off the ground and running.

"Wow." I heard Zach say.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He seemed in awe.

"My Dad was a Marine." I told him.

"Awesome. Let's go, Superman."

I was shocked that no one asked questions. It seemed fine to them. Of course, they were drunk. I noticed Brady and Luis looking at me in awe the next day. Zach must have told them. I waited days for the questioning, but it never came. It was just seen as cool here. I relaxed.

The month went by fast after that. Just a whirl of classes, friends, and loads of coffee. I didn't get in another fight. I still stared off into face, suddenly got angry, or just had to be alone. No one seemed to want to question me about it. They had to wonder. I wondered if they made a connection that it was probably from my Marine father.

Soon, it was time for the holidays. I hated this time of year. Things sped up, got crazy, and I didn't celebrate the holidays. Dean had done the best he could when I was growing up, but it still sucked. Mom was dead, Dad wasn't there, and were had nothing. One he stole gifts and they ended up being for a girl. The only somewhat good Christmas was only good in retrospect. It was the Christmas I gave Dean his necklace. The necklace he never took off.

"What do you plan to do for Halloween?" Zach interrupted my thinking.

"Um, I don't really like Halloween." I mumbled.

"Oh. Is someone superstition?" Becky teased, elbowing me.

"Oh Lay off. Not everyone likes the holiday." Emily said.

"But you are coming to my Halloween party?" Brady asked.

"Maybe."

"Yeah. It's better than last year! By the end of college, it will be your favorite holiday!" Emily seemed really sure of herself.

"Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4: Down We Go

CHAPTER 4: DOWN WE GO

Halloween was okay. I didn't dress up and I ran went in for a few minutes. I talked to my friends briefly and claimed I had homework. I didn't. I had freaking out to do. I went back to my apartment and paced. I always hated this time of year. Halloween reminded me of monsters and then there was the anniversary of my mother's death.

The next few weeks of school really slammed down on us. The teachers were rushing to get the material in, knowing we were going to have a lot of time off before the exams in January.

The next break was Thanksgiving Break. Everyone was going home to their families. Like last year, I would sit here and try not to think of anything. I would pace, do extra school work, and read a lot. I felt the loneliest around this time. My friends were all gone, I didn't have a family, and I didn't know what to do with myself.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who had a bad break. When Brady got back, he was acting different. He seemed angry, hostile, and so unlike Brady. Brady was a level headed pre-med student who would party occasionally. Not this angry, jumpy, and rude person. The next few weeks were hard. Brady even dropped out of school. Everyone tried to help him, but they soon gave up. No one wanted to deal with this around Christmas and New Year's.

Christmas was a rough time for everyone. All of us were trying to stay positive and missed the old Brady. We tried not to think of him. Luis found a place to throw a Christmas party. He wanted to have fun all week and wanted me to have some Christmas fun.

The party was on December 20th, at an old warehouse. This was the first time an old warehouse meant a great party, and not a place to fight monsters. The place completely changed when I got there. Everything was draped in silver, white, and pale blue. And everyone seemed to have showed up. There was music, dancing, and of course drinking. I talked to my friends and got to meet some of their other friends. We partied until after midnight.

After midnight, we had another party. It was small and at Zach's place. There was a small Christmas tree and some candles. The room smelt like cookies. We sat quietly and passed around presents.

Emily got Zach a football jersey. He got her diamond earrings. Becky got her brother a shirt that said, 'I ain't stewpid.' He got her monopoly money and fake jewelry.

"Oh I see who gets the really stuff." She teased.

"Well. I am dating her. She deserves. And she didn't…"

Both went back and forth accusing each other of many funny things. Luis finally cut them off. Luis handed them both gifts. He got Becky neon pink knee high socks and Zach a free coffee gift card. They got him shot glasses and bracelet that said, 'No, Officer. It wasn't me.' We laughed at that.

I was surprised when they got me gifts. I got socks also, a pair of jeans, a baseball bat, and a flask. Thanks, Luis. I got Emily a hair pin with butterflies and fake diamonds. She was so happy, but I just got it at Walmart. I gave Becky some stage makeup. Zach laughed at that and I threw him his present. He was happy to see it was a book on football. Thanks, Goodwill.

After that, we all said our good nights and left. I went to bed thinking it was the best Christmas ever. I just missed Dean. And Brady. I hoped both were alright. I tried to forget about Dean and focus on things I could do. I could help Brady. I would help Brady.

All the way until the new semester I helped him. I tried to get him off the drugs, to stop partying, and to come back to school. He seemed to not care. It was the worst in February. Most the time, I had no idea was he was. I tried to reason with him.

"You sound just like Jessica." Brady slurred as I picked him up out of an alley.

"Who?" I asked.

"Another friend of mine. She is still trying to help me too." He snorted.

"She is?"

"Yeah, would you like to meet her?" He suggested, with a small smile.

"Sure. First, let's get you to your apartment."

"Whatever."

I got back to his apartment and helped him to the bed. I pulled off his boots and threw a blanket over him. I stared in disappointment. I was no closer to helping him than I was in Christmas. I didn't know how to help someone who did want help. Well, not someone on drugs.

Brady seemed to be doing a little better the next day. He said that I needed to get out more and wanted to introduce me to Jessica. I got a little nervous when he told me to dress nice. I guess he was going to set me up. I put on the jeans I got on Christmas, a clean button up shirt, and my usual tennis shoes. That was as nice as I could dress. I was still dirt poor.

We took his car, which was really expensive. He drove to other side of the campus. We parked and I looked around. I had done this before, as in going to a girl's place with them knowing I was coming. Brady told me not to be nervous and to lighten up. Easy for him to say.


	5. Chapter 5: Jessica Lee Moore

CHAPTER 5: JESSICA LEE MOORE

Brady knocked on her door. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a very beautiful girl. She had golden curls that reached her shoulders. She had beautiful eyes and a great smile.

"Hey Brady." She greeted. "Who is this?"

"My friend, Sam." He answered pushing past her.

"Come on, don't just stand out there." The girl said.

I just nodded.

I walked into her place. It was cozy and nice. Brady plopped on the couch. Jessica sat in the chair. I sat down next to Brady. Brady went on talking about how I had been annoying me also and how the two of us were persistent. Then, he stood up and stormed out.

"Um, I guess I should go." I said after a minute.

"You don't have to. And I doubt Brady is going to wait for you."

As if on que, I heard tires squeal.

"It's Sam, right?" She asked.

"Yes. And you are Jessica."

"Yeah. So what classes are you taking this semester?" She asked.

"I am taking Systems Physiology and Design."

"Sounds boring." She commented.

"It kind of is. Then, Global History. Then, Painting."

"Painting? I am changing to that class. My schedule messed up and I don't have a third." Jessica told me.

"Really? That's awesome. I'll need someone to help me."

"Oh. I'm sure you'll do fine. What do you have after that?"

"W&R 2 Sherlock." I replied.

"Really? What is your major?"

"Um, pre-law."

"I'm pre-med."

"Pre-med. So is Emily." I told her.

"Emily Daniels?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Not well. She is some of my classes and hangs out with Brady sometimes." She shrugged.

"How come I have never heard of you?" I wondered.

I haven't talked to them in a while. I have been busy dealing with a bad relationship." Jessica looked at her lap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I didn't know how to comfort her.

"It's fine. We broke up in September. How about you? Have any ladies?" She asked, teasingly.

"Not unless hanging out with Emily and Becky counts." I replied.

"It doesn't. How about this? Tuesday, after school, we go out." Jessica asked.

"What?" I was caught off guard.

"Oh. I mean if you don't want to." She tried to look like it didn't hurt her.

"No. Yes. I mean, I would love to." Man, I should so stupid.

"Great. We can meet at the coffee shop."

"Okay. It's getting late. I probably have to go." I stood.

"I could drive you." Jessica stood.

"I think I will be okay. Fresh air could use a college student some good." I smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

I walked back home feeling like I was walking on air. I had a date. I might even get a girlfriend. Things were looking up, until I got back to my place. I saw Brady standing there. Smoking.

"What have I told you about smoking?" I scolded.

"Whatever. How did it go?" He asked.

"Fine. And why did you leave me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to intrude." He acted all innocent.

"You could have waited in the car. Now why are you here? To ask how it went. You could have messaged me."

"No. To tell you going." He said.

"Going? Where? Why?" I asked.

"Yeah. Can't take here. Might travel. Get help." He added.

"Really? That's great." I said.

"Shh. You giving me a headache. Just wanted to say I'll see ya." He turned and walked off.

"See ya." I called after him.

Tuesday came quickly. I started to get nervous. Luis and Zach tried to get me to calm down. I put on an outfit similar to last week. I started to get anxious as I drove closer to the coffee shop. I pulled in and parked. As I walked in, I looked around. I didn't see her. I hope she didn't change her mind. I sat down and waited for her. After ten minutes, when I was getting worried, she came in. Jessica spotted me and came over. She sat across from me.

"Sorry, Sam. I had to help my friend with something. I hope you haven't been waiting for long." She apologized.

"Not long at all." I assured her.

"Good. So I guess I need to tell you things about myself. Any questions?"

"Not really. Last name?" I shrugged.

"Moore." She replied.

"Winchester."

"Like the gun?" Jessica Moore asked.

"Exactly like the gun." I answered. "What do you like to do?"

Well, I like to do anything artistic. Drawing, colouring…"

"Painting?" I supplied.

"Yes. And you?" She asked.

"I'm not that interesting. I just study, hang out with Luis, and go to school."

"You have to like more than that. Do you like to paint?"

"Not really. I heard Painting 1 was mostly History." I said with wide eyes.

"It is. Mostly. So, you like History?" Jessica pressed.

"Yes. Mythology. Anything that involves research. Ancient treasure, other languages, and things like that."

"Wow. Stanford has its own Indiana Jones." She smiled.

"I'm not a professor." I replied.

"Not now. You will be. Indy wasn't always a professor."

"True. What else?"

"I like to read."

That started up a whole conversation on books. We talked for hours. That was when we went to the restaurant across the street. We ate and talked about movies next. Thanks to Dean all I knew much about what action movies, Chuck Norris, and Clint Eastwood. She knew about Disney.

"Disney?" I asked.

"It isn't just for kids. Anyone can watch them? Haven't you seen a Disney movie?" Jessica asked.

"No. I just know the general storylines. A Beast, an Apple, and a Glass Shoe."

"First mission, watch a Disney movie."

We went back to her place. I sat on the couch as she put in the movie. We watched Beauty and the Beast. As I watched, I couldn't help but think about it on a deeper level. I was the Beast. A mad, angry hunter. Jessica was Beauty, or Belle. A smart, strong, and independent woman.

"You okay?" Jessica interrupted.

"Yeah. Just thinking about the movie." I shrugged. "Good message. Except he turned back."

"Hey. I love that part." She said.

"Sure." I smiled. "I have to go. It's getting late and we both have school tomorrow."

"Yeah. Painting 1 starts for me tomorrow. See you there."

I made it back to my place and told Luis all about it. He was happy for me. Luis wondered if he should give dating another shot. I rolled my eyes as he went back to his planning, no scheming. I felt bad for Quinn or whatever new girl he would get with. I fell asleep feeling very happy.


	6. Chapter 6: Prince Sam Winchester

CHAPTER 6: PRINCE SAM WINCHESTER

Jessica's POV

I walked into third period and looked around. I spotted his tall, lanky frame and shaggy hair. I sat down next to him. We greeted each other.

"Ready to learn the history of art." He smiled so wide that I saw dimples.

"Yes. You?" I smiled back.

"Sure. It's the actually painting I'm not ready for."

"Okay." I laughed. "I'll help you." I patted his arm.

The next few days were great. I loved hanging out with Sam. He was better than any other guy. Sam was smart, gentle, and kind. That Saturday, we went on another date. He picked me up and drove me to a restaurant. I blushed every time he held a door for me. Sam was like a prince.

"What's your favorite colour?" I asked.

"Um…I don't know. I guess blue." Sam told me. "Yours?"

"I like light blue and dark purple."

"What do you like to eat?"

"I don't know. I'm not picky, but I see you prefer healthy foods."

"I do." Sam nodded. "Have you always lived in California?"

"Yes. I live in Sacramento. I have a sister named Sophie, a brother named Tommy, and my parents. Tommy is married to Vanessa and has a son named Will. He is a doctor. Sophie is a senior in high school and wants to be photographer. My father is a doctor also, while my mom stays home. What about you and your family?"

"Um." I noticed Sam looked very uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me." I said.

"No. It's fine. I was born in Lawrence, Kansas. We moved after my mom died in a fire when I was 6 months. We have moved around since then. My father and my brother, Dean, are all I have. We had a falling out before I got here. We don't talk." Sam suddenly looked up. "What's it like living with a doctor. I bet it was nice." He smiled.

I told him about my Dad. It felt weird. Sam had changed the subject. I could tell he was still upset. It also felt weird to talk about his Dad. I felt it was wrong and that maybe his Dad hadn't been as good as mine.

"So when is your birthday?" I wondered.

"May 2nd. Yours?"

"January 24th." I replied.

I saw his face change. He looked sad and got a faraway look. I guess either his mother, father, or brother shared my birthday. How… inconvenient. I tried to cheer him up for the rest of the evening. I took him back to my place and showed him Snow White next.

"Why would she answer the door?" Sam asked, ludicrous. "She knows she is in danger. She is supposed to lock the door, not answer the phone, or go outside."

"She is only fourteen." I replied. I thought I heard him mumbled something about his Dad and not caring about age. The peaked my interest, but I didn't care mention it now. His father probably had to work after their mother died.

Sam left after the movie. I called my friends; Ashley, Mandy, and Nicole. I told them about my date. I told them about how Sam was a gentlemen. How he held the door for me and paid for dinner. I shared what I had learned; as in birthday, favorite colour, and things like that. I didn't mean him getting upset or his family. I told them about the movie. All were surprised and commented him on being perfect.

The two of us went out again the next day. Both of us went to the park and walked around. We got hotdogs, sodas, and bracelets. We carried on talking about things. Other teachers, school, and things like that. Sam's seemed very vague. Once I think he got his second grade's name wrong. First he said Ms. Addams, then Mrs. Reaves. She must have gotten married in the middle of the year. I thought they didn't change it until the next year to not confuse people. Oh well. Also, he only talked about the bare minimal about school. Long halls, confusing turns, crowded lunchrooms, and mean principals. All school had those.

"What are some of your childhood friends?" I questioned.

"Um. Barry." Sam said after a minute. "We were friends freshman year of high school. He was pretty small for his age. I remember that Dirk would tease him. I helped him though. He wanted to be a vet because he disliked people." Sam smiled sadly at the memory.

"And now?" I wondered.

"I haven't heard from him in a few years. Changing numbers and all?" Sam shrugged it off. "What about you?"

I told him about Nicole, Mandy, and Ashley. We had been friends since we were in middle school. All of us went through high school together as cheerleaders. Sam thought that was amusing. I shoved him.

"Now we are surviving college together. Nicole is also pre-med. Mandy is in pre-law like you. Ashley doesn't actually know what she is doing, as long as it's fun."

"Oh. She is the Luis of your group." He connected.

"Yep. Seems so. How long have you know Luis?"

"Well, I met him when I got here. We are roommates. He is a lot of fun…" Sam seemed to have no problem going on about Luis.

We moved to Zach, Becky, and Emily. It was fun to hear him talk about them. He only said nice things about them. I wondered if Sam had a mean bone in his body. I doubted it. Despite his size, I couldn't imagine Sam hurting anyone.

We had lunch at Subway, then went back to his place. I got to see his room. I could tell which side was Luis and which side was Sam's. Sam's nice was all made up and nice. He still had to comforter that came with it. His desk was perfectly clean with only some pencils, a textbook, and a lamp. His shelf had books on it. On the top shelf, I saw a picture. I picked it up.

"That's a picture of my mom and dad." Sam told me.

"Oh." I sat it back down. "So you are still in a dorm?"

"Yeah. I will probably get an apartment next year. And you live with all of in friends in an apartment." Sam said.

"Yeah. It's like having a bunch of sisters. We do all sorts of things together."

I told Sam about the shopping trips, sleep overs, boyfriend trouble, and everything we had been through. Dying our hair, getting our ears pierced, and going through different styles of clothing. The horrors of high school. Sam looked pleased and didn't seem to get bored.

Soon, it was time for me to leave. I had to finish up my paper. I drove myself home. I told my friends more about Sam. They all agreed Sam was a dream boyfriend, a prince. I just worried I was missing things. Maybe I was just paranoid after Danny.


	7. Chapter 7: Going Deeper

CHAPTER 7: GOING DEEPER

Jessica's POV

We went on another date the next weekend. We were official boyfriend and girlfriend now and going steady. Soon enough the whole campus seemed to know. I felt like I was walking on air or in my own fairytale. Our date made me feel better.

Sam and I had ate dinner and went to the movies. We talked about deeper stuff like religion, hopes, and dreams. I told him that I was Christian and that I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to have a husband and have two girls. One boy and one girl. Sam didn't really seem to have a religion. He believed in God, but beyond that, he didn't know. Sam wanted to be a lawyer and have a big family.

Things went smoothly over the next few weeks. I learned that Sam didn't like clowns, that his father was a Marine, and that he liked dogs. Sam even mentioned his brother again who liked Led Zeppelin. He seemed to be more comfortable around me. I was glad he seemed to be opening up.

Everything was ruined on April 17th. It was late out and Sam and I were walking home. The campus was empty because everyone had gone to bed. Suddenly, Danny was there.

"Hey, sweetheart. Long time no see." He smiled. "This must be your new boyfriend."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sam growled.

I stared in shock. He had never talked like that before.

"Well, that's my girl." Danny answered.

"Not anymore."

"Let's see about that. I suppose we fight." He suggested.

"Well, for it to be fair you need to put down the gun."

"Sam. Don't." I warned. Danny was a really good fight. I knew that better than anyone.

"It'll be fine. I can take him." Sam assured me.

Danny put down the gun and kicked it out the way. Both got into fighting stances. I watched as they circled each other. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't call the cops. Danny's father was the cops. No one had believed me I said that Danny was abusive. Nothing was done.

Danny was the first one to throw a punch. Sam swiftly dodge it. They did it a few more times, before Danny pulled out a knife. That cheater! I called for Sam. He briefly looked my way and from the angle I was at, I just saw Danny swing. I couldn't see if Sam got hurt. He showed no sign of getting hurt. Danny slashed a few more times and missed Sam every time. Sam quickly glanced at me and took a deep breath as if in defeat. Taking a step forward, Sam punched Danny in the face. Danny tried to punch back but Sammy seemed to be too good. With one final punch, Danny hit the ground. I ran to Sam.

"I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you?" I looked over Sam. I saw a rip in his jacket. "Is that…?" I pointed.

"Nah. Just a tear in my jacket. He wasn't as good as he thought he was." Sam brushed me off. "We are almost at your place. Let's go."

"Okay."

Other than walking slower, Sam didn't seemed to be acting any different.

"So, he is an ex of yours?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Danny Evans. He is the son of a cop so he thinks he can do anything." I told him.

"Uh." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess for all of this to make sense I have to tell the full story."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Sam said softly.

"I wanted to tell you. You should know." I looked over at him and saw his arms were crossed. "Um, well I dated him last year. He was the most popular being a junior and all. He dated around all the time, so when he got to me I felt honored. I know. Stupid. So after dating a few weeks, things got worse. He um…" I trailed off. "Wasn't a gentle person."

"He hit you." Sam said angry and loud.

"Yes. So I tried to leave." I went on. "He didn't take it well. I tried to explain to everyone, but no one listened. I hadn't seen or heard from him sense. Until now." I finished. "Well this is my stop. Thanks for everything. You defended me." I smiled.

"No problem." He stepped closer.

We both stared at each other. As I looked longer, I noticed that Sam looked pale. I guess he wasn't used to this sort of things. After a few seconds of silence, Sam leaned. His lips met me and I kissed him back. He was one of the greatest kisses ever. I felt my heart flutter and time seemed to stop. He pulled back, gasping softly.

"Goodnight Jess." He whispered.

"Goodnight Sam."

He turned and left, walking quickly. I stood there watching him until I couldn't make him out anymore. Going back to my room, I was met with three friends who wanted to know everything. I told them everything.

"I guess he doesn't fight much." I shrugged.

"Well maybe not much, but I heard he has fought. That is Dad taught him." Nicole said. "Emily told me so. Said he saved her, Becky, and Zach. Took on three men."

"Really? No thought to tell me this before." I scolded.

"It wasn't a huge deal. Only some people know about it. Apparently they were perverts."

"Oh. Good thing my boyfriend can fight." I shrugged. "It was kind of scary though. Seeing Sam fight and then Danny pulled out a knife. I'm glad he didn't get hurt."

"Yeah."

I went to bed wondering more about Sam. I felt there was a part of him that I didn't see. A Sam that could fight and do things. Maybe I was just being crazy. He was just being heroic. I just wondered why his Dad thought he need to learn to fight. What was his childhood like? Shaking off my absurd thought, I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Bring On The Crazy

CHAPTER 8: BRING ON THE CRAZY

Sam's POV

I stumbled home and quietly got what I needed. I went to the bathroom and started to clean my wound. I sewed it up and threw away my shirt and jacket. After taking Advil, I went to bed. The next day I was surprised to hear that no one had found Danny. I guess he woke up and went home. Good.

The next month, I shared some more things with Jess. Like my mom had died in a fire when I was six months old, forcing us to move from Kansas. My dad, a strict and angry man, made us move around a lot to deal with his grief. Then, my brother, Dean, who I was close to and looked up to. I mentioned we all had a falling out before I left and Dad told me to never come back. Nothing about hunting, monsters, fighting, or anything like that. And she knew I was hiding something. Soon she would find out.

I found out some things on May 13th when Dean showed up. I was sitting on my bed, surrounded by books and papers. I was trying to study, but it was hard. Then, a knock was at my door. I got up and opened the door. I saw Dean, Bobby, and someone I didn't know.

"Oh no." I went to close the door.

Someone, the stranger, caught the door.

"Samuel. Let's us in and listen to us." The man in jeans, a navy tee, and hiking boots. He had messy hair and intense, blue eyes.

"What do you want?" I huffed.

"To warn you. To help you." The man said. Dean held up a case and smiled. Bobby nodded.

"About what?" I stepped aside and they walked in.

"Something horrible. Then, you can go back to your normal life." Dean said.

"Get on with it. I'm studying for a test tomorrow." I told them.

"We will. Um, I will start." Dean said awkwardly. "Well on May 2nd…Jess…Yellow Eyes…Deal…Ruby…Demon Blood…Castiel…Lucifer… Soulless…Hell Memories…Purgatory…Trials… Mark of Cain… Darkness…God…then Mom comes back and is very upset. And that is all that is going to happen." Dean finished.

I just stared at him.

"To stop that from happening we are here to purify you. We believe this will work." The angel named Castiel said.

"Ok. How?" I asked.

"Well we thought of how we cure demons-" I flinched. "And Cas might be able to do something. He will have to touch your soul." Dean told me.

"Ok." I agreed wanting to get back to normal life.

They decided to start tomorrow because it was already passed eight. Dean, Bobby, and the angel Castiel left and I fell backwards on my bed. I am going to have a long day tomorrow. Good thing Jess wouldn't be back from her friend's house for a couple days. I fell asleep.

The next day at 3:30 they started to purification. First was the shot. I yelped when the needle went into my neck. Then, it was the angel's part.

He put a belt in my mouth and told me it will hurt...a lot. Castiel put him hand on my shoulder for comfort and to hold me. He shoved his hand into my stomach and it felt like I was on fire. The liquid acid shot through my veins. I screamed into the belt and threw my head back. Then, it was all gone. I gasped.

"I'm sorry." Dean put a hand on each side of my face.

"It's okay." I breathed. "It will all be worth it."

Apparently my positive mood changed later. I felt a cloud go over my mind and something wrapping around my very being. It was dark and I liked it. I felt powerful and better than the washed up angel, my worthless brother, and the pathetic old man.

"You are pathetic Dean! You just can't be alone. First it was me and Dad and now you have replaced us with a useless drunk and a bad angel."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Dean denied.

"Yes you do. You are weak! You dependent on other people. Especially your Angel. It is rather sad really." I smiled when Dean looked down.

"Don't listen to him. Remember what I told you." Dean's Angel said as he touched Dean's shoulder.

"Wow. You are with an angel. How...naughty." I teased.

"We aren't together. We are merely friends." Castiel told me.

"Yeah, but you want more. Isn't that right, Cassie?" I said.

"What?" Dean turned to Castiel.

"Sadly, Dean is straight." I taunted.

"Ok. Time for your next shot." Dean said.

"And time for a gag." Bobby said.

All I could do was glare at them. I did that for three hours when the darkness lifted. Oh no! That was what they were talking about. What they were saving me from? They were helping me and I was being so mean. I started to cry. Bobby and Castiel let Dean take out the gag.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what that was! I'm a monster! A freak." I cried.

I hated feeling this...broken. It was like all of the dark and ugly things that was buried in me had come to the surface. I guess maybe it was.

"No you aren't. Just...ill. We are curing you." Dean tried to comfort me.

Soon, it was 11:30. The eighth and final dose. I screamed into the belt as the fire went through me. When they finished, I felt...better. Pure. I felt I could stand in that beautiful ray of light after going on a noble quest. I felt great and like everything will be already.

They untied me. I took a shower and got cleaned up. It was midnight and I saw they were going to leave...leave California.

"Wait." I said pushing my wet bangs out if my eyes.

"What?" Dean turned around.

"I might see you guys for a long time. Can't you stay a few more days?" I asked.

"Of course." Dean said as the other two nodded.

After they left, I laid down and thought about things. I thought about telling Jess about hunting. She deserved to know. It was a part of me that I ignored, but still a part of me.

The next day I planned a very romantic day. And of course, I kept chickening out. I knew she could tell something was bothering me. I just didn't know how to tell her. Just suddenly say, 'Hey Supernatural creatures are real and I hunt them.' That would land me in a mental institution. So I went to bed still trying to figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

CHAPTER 9: THE TRUTH

Jess' POV

I woke to see Sam tossing in bed. I watched as he suddenly shot up, sweat and gasping for air. He didn't seem to notice that I was there. He looked terrified.

"Sam?" I asked, laying a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"No." He shook his head. "Bad dream."

"Can you tell me about it?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't tell me. He never did.

"Yes. I don't know how to start." He said surprising me.

He looked so hopeless at he looked to the ceiling. Was he praying? Sam seemed to be about to lost it when the radio suddenly turned on. The song sounded scary and horrible. What was going on?

'I had a dream about a burning house  
You were stuck inside, I couldn't get you out  
I laid beside you and pulled you close  
And the two of us went up in smoke.

Love isn't all that it seems I did you wrong  
I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone

I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night  
Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right  
I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire  
But it's the only place that I can hold you tight  
In this burning house

See you at a party and you look the same  
I could take you back but people don't ever change  
Wish that we could go back in time  
I'd be the one you thought you'd find

Love isn't all that it seems I did you wrong

I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone

I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night  
Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right  
I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire  
But it's the only place that I can hold you tight  
In this burning house

The flames are getting bigger now  
In this burning house  
I can hold on to you somehow  
In this burning house  
Oh, and I don't wanna wake up

In this burning house

And I've been sleepwalking, been wandering all night  
Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right  
I've been sleepwalking too close to the fire  
But it's the only place that I can hold you tight  
In this burning house.'

Sam stared at the wall.

Wiping the tears from his face, I called his name and asked what was wrong.

"That song. That was my dream. You died in this apartment in a fire. But I won't let that happen. I will stay here with you until it passes. I will stay with you. If you want me." He finally looked at me.

"Why wouldn't I?" What was going on? I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not.

Sam just stared back, fear in his eyes.

"My childhood wasn't a good one. I did some crazy things. Horrible things." He looked at his hands and for some reason he was ashamed.

"You can tell me." I ran my fingers through his hair, hoping to comfort him.

"Do you believe in the Supernatural?" He asked.

"The Supernatural? Like angels?" What did that have to do with his childhood?

"Yes. And demons, werewolves, wendigoes, and ghosts."

"No. That's crazy." I shook my head.

"It is, but it's true. I have killed them before. It was my job." Sam whispered.

"No. They were just people. They couldn't have been…" My boyfriend was a killer. I stood up. "We can get you help Sam."

"I don't need help. I knew I shouldn't have told you." Sam said, louder.

"You really believe in all of this stuff."

"Yes. I have seen it with my own eyes. It all started November 2nd, 1983. I was exactly six months old. My mom died by a demon's hand. Dad found her on the ceiling with her stomach cut open. Then, she suddenly burst into flames. I just dreamed that it happened to you."

"Because of your Mom." I whispered. That was the only thing that made sense. In Psychology.

"No. Because of me. That demon did something to me that night. It put a...curse or something on me." Sam seemed at lost.

"A curse?" My boyfriend was a crazy, psychotic killer.

"Yes. Like in the Sleeping Beauty tale. So when I turn 22 I am supposed to get visions."

"Visions? This is insane." I started to freak out. How was he this crazy?

"I know. So ever since that night I hunted. But I left and came here. My family disowned me. Dean came back to fix the curse and to fix things with me. He brought an angel, Cas, to help." Sam said quickly.

"Cas is an angel?" It gets worse.

"Yes. They came and tried to cure me. But they still came. They warned me."

"But you are only 21. And crazy."

Suddenly Castiel appeared and I jumped, making a weird noise.

"I am an angel." He said and his eyes glowed and wings appeared behind him. They blew papers everywhere. "He is speaking the truth. I have traveled back in time to save you and Sam from your Fates." He turned to me and stared at me intensely. "I think you are cured. I don't see anything. I think your worried mind made it up."

"This is a dream." It had to be. I sat down and just stared, waiting to wake up.

"I can help you." Castiel said.

He walked over and touched my head. I felt heat go through them. I gasped as my mind was assault with images and knowledge. I saw me dying, Sam getting visions, and all of that. With it came knowledge and comfort. Sam wasn't crazy nor was I. This was all true and happening. The angel look his hand off my head.

"Oh. This is all true." It was still hard to process.

"Yes. It is. Goodbye." The angel left.

Sam walked over to me and kneeled in front of me, but didn't touch me. I just stared at my lap trying to wrap my head around it all. My eyes started to water. Then, Sam asked the dumbest question ever. I looked up at him.

"Of course. I will always love you. I just am upset that this is true and still in shock a little bit. I need to sleep." My head was swimming.

"Okay."

A/N: Sorry for messed up details. Date: 5/23/04


	10. Chapter 10: Tragedy

CHAPTER TEN: TRAGEDY

The next day Jess seemed better, but still freaked out. Whatever Castiel did, it seemed to work. Jess suggested we go to the Preserve. Of course Dean found it boring, but Castiel liked the thought. As we watched the birds, I saw Dean grab Castiel's hand.

"I knew it. I should get credit for that. I am the one who told you Cas loved you." I smiled.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes.

The rest of the day was great. We did many things and Jess started to open up at dinner. She talked about her childhood. I heard familiar and new stories. After playing board games, Bobby showed up. Then, we watched movies. That was when they had to say goodbye. Of course I choked up and hugged Dean.

Jess and I went to bed early. I had a nightmare of Dean getting killed. I woke up and Jess comforted me. I was glad that I could share these things with her. It made it easier to handle. She told what Dean had said and that he was going to be fine. She just knew it.

Soon, I got back to my normal college ways. Jess and I met up with Zach, Becky, Emily, and Luis. It seemed like a hundred years since I had seen them. Everyone talked about what had been going on. Jess loved telling about Dean, Cas, and Bobby.

"Wow." Luis said. "Oh guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"Ashley and I are going to get an apartment together. Any advice?"

"No. Jess and I just moved in together a couple weeks ago." I glared.

"Right." He nodded. "But still?"

We argued and talked for two hours. Finally Luis left. Emily, Becky, and Zach only stayed for an hour. They had studying to do. So did Jess and I. The exams for closing in. It was hard to believe that next year I was going to be in my last year and trying to find a law school.

Of course with Winchester luck, things got worse. I had just finished my last exam and was walking from the party when I got a text that would forever change my life. Dad, after almost two years, contacted me. I knew something had to be wrong. In a panic, I called Dean.

"Sammy?!" He asked.

"I think something had happened to Dad." I said trying not to cry.

"What makes you day that?" Dean asked me.

"He just sent me a text." I told him.

"What did he say?"

"'Proud of you. Glad to see you happy.'" I couldn't hold it back.

"Ok. He could be fine. He has been really nice recently. I will go check it out." Dean assured me.

He got back to me and told me that Dad was dead. He was dead and I had never reconciled with him. I couldn't remember the last thing I had said to him. I told Jess and we headed for his hunter funeral.

We didn't stay long. We had to clean up, get ready for the summer, and run some errands. Also, I couldn't stay. I had gotten out and I didn't want to put Jess in danger. I knew Cas and Bobby would look after Dean.

The next days were rough. I wanted to move. I needed to do something. Unlike Dean, I couldn't hunt. So I just exercised a lot. Jess was supportive and comforted me. You'd think I could handle this after all I had seen, but this was my Dad. I didn't remember Mom, so I didn't really grief. Now I did.

After a couple weeks, I started to clean the apartment. It had become messy with dealing with school and other things. I threw away old school stuff, clothes, and things like that. Jess wanted me to have better summer clothes, but I wasn't a shorts kind of guy. I did get new tee shirts and jeans. One that Jess snuck in was purple with a small graphic of a unicorn on the front. I wasn't too crazy about it, but she bought it for me.

Everyday activities seemed hard and frustrating. Jess offered that we do something really great this summer to make me feel better. We were just having trouble deciding what. I knew she wanted me to meet her family, but felt it was wrong to ask. I had just lost a huge piece of my small family and the rest was in a war on the brink of death. I wondered if it was time. Maybe this meant a new chapter in my life. Maybe a new beginning without hunting.

A/N: Dates: 6/5/04-6/6/04.


	11. Chapter 11: The Moore's

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE MOORE'S

Sam's POV

After all of the grief, I was so happy when summer really began. After much talking, I decided to meet Jess' family. I was of course nervous. I packed my meager belongings and got in the car with her. The ride to Sacramento was three hours long. The whole way there I asked questions.

"So you have a little sister, Sophie, who is just staring college?"

"Yes. Sacramento City College. She wanted to be a little closer to home. Or he boyfriend." Jess rolled her eyes.

"Um, then Tommy who is a doctor. He is married to Vanessa and has a son named Will."

"Yep. Will is about to start school." She reminded me.

"And your father is a doctor too."

"Hmm." She nodded.

"Is there anything I shouldn't mention around him?" I didn't want to offend him or anything.

"No." She laughed. "Years in the E.R. has made him very patient and calm. Hardly able to make him made. Sophie tries though."

"I just don't want them to hate me." I sighed.

"They won't. They will love you." She kissed my cheek.

She pulled up to her house around noon. I stared in shock. I heard her laugh. The house was huge, two stories, and made of stone with a turret looking thing. I slowly got out. Jess came around and started to pull me to the porch. Before we got there, the door opened. A woman stood there. She was about Jess' height with the same hair colour. The woman was smiling and wore a blouse with a skirt. Must be Mrs. Moore.

"Hey, Jessica!" She hugged her. "And you must be Sam. Come in."

I walked in to see a huge open concept and people waiting for us. I saw her father, Dr. Moore, standing there. He was in a tee shirt and jeans. Then, Tommy. He wore a tank top and shorts. Next to him was a young woman holding a kicking kid. Sitting on the couch, smiling, was a young blonde wearing a cami and very short blue jeans.

"You must be Sam." Her father stepped up and shook my hand.

"Yes. Dr. Moore." I nodded.

"Oh. Call me Rob."

"Rob."

"I am Linda." Jess' mother said. "This is Sophie, Tommy, Vanessa, and Will."

The boy finally got put down and he ran over to me. Quietly, and with a stubborn face, he shoved a piece of yellow paper in the air. I took it from him and opened it up. In a messy scrawl it read, 'Welcome Sam. Hope you have fun.' I smiled.

"I will." I told him.

"Good." He turned and went back to Vanessa.

Soon, it was time for lunch. Tommy and Rob talked about doctor stuff. Jess joined in a few times, but mostly stayed quiet and held my hand. Sophie and Vanessa talked about girl stuff and photography. Then, college. Will talked going to school in a few months. He was adorable.

"What about you, Sam?" Her father asked.

"Um, I am thinking about going to Stanford Law School." I said, quietly.

"You like law?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"What drew you to Jessica?" Tommy asked.

"Um, her personality. She is strong and independent. Very different than other girls." I told him.

"Really?" He glared.

"Yes." I sat straighter. What was his problem? "Is there a problem?"

"No." He shook his head.

"He is worried that you are crazy. Just trying to see if you pass his tests." Sophie suddenly said.

"Soph!" Tommy glared.

"Just laying it out." She shrugged.

"Well don't." He bit back.

"Then don't be silly." She smiled.

"Both of you stop it." Linda scolded. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's fine."

"It isn't." Jess said. "Tommy apologize."

"I'm sorry Sam. You just have to understand. After Danny…" He trailed off.

"I understand. I have a protective older brother." I smiled.

"Dean, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What can you spill?" Sophie looked at me, wagging her eyebrows.

"He is taken." I looked at her.

"Man. His lose."

The rest of the day was great. Everyone talked, then we played games, and all of us watched a movie. It was fun to see all of them react to things. Jess was of course the best to watch. She was funny, strong, and kind. Sophie was very amusing. She was very opinionated, hard headed, and sarcastic.

Tom was more on the protective and aggressive side of things. He wasn't afraid of offending someone. His wife on the other hand was quiet and comforting. I guess opposites do attract. Rob was more like a mix between Jess and Sophie. He was funny, opinionated, and stubborn. Linda was understanding, easy to please, and a peace keeper. Will was just like any other kid. Impatient, easily bored, and cute.

The month of July was mostly spent at their beach house. It was small and cozy. I couldn't believe that they had a beach house also. The trip was filled with lots of fun activities. Jess took me to watch fireworks and told them about when Dean and I burned down the field.

Everyone had their own thing, but it didn't take away from the familial feeling. Vanessa and Will would often collect shells. Will would put them in his collection, while the girls made jewelry out the ones he decided he didn't want no more. Tom and Rob would play sports on the beach. Sophie and Linda loved to shop and look around. Then, they all loved swimming. I would join them and I tried to decide what I liked. I guess I would have to pick watching the sunsets with Jess.

We would sit on the roof of the house together. Both of us would have a thin blanket around our shoulder. She would lean her head against my shoulder and we would hold hands. The sky would be filled with oranges, yellows, light blues, and pastel purples. Then, the glowing sun. All of it would reflect on the water. It felt very peaceful and like the world had stopped turning for the two of us. I could have stayed in that moment forever.

Of course all good things came to an end. Mid-August came around the corner and we had to go back. We had to get ready for our classes. I hated saying goodbye. They had started to feel like family. I wondered if they could be. Maybe I could marry Jess and have kids. I smiled as I thought about that actually happening.

A/N: June 12th, 2004- August 12th, 2004. Also, the family is based on of I'm. 's story, Lies. It is my favorite Samsica story.


	12. Chapter 12: Life's Roller Coaster

CHAPTER TWELEVE: LIFE'S ROLLER COASTER

Junior year started and it was the hardest year. Just like in high school. Most of the material didn't make any sense and the teachers were always angry and had no sympathy. Once, I considered throwing holy water on them and exorcising them. Jess was great through it. She helped me stay calm.

The other thing was Dean. Ever since Dad died I hadn't seen much of him. He was killing demons and keeping the world safe. He would call and text, but that was about it. I wondered when this would end for him. Would the world ever give him a break? He deserved it. He deserved to happy with Cas in a two story house and all of that.

Things got better after exams. The summer was filled with long talk on the phone with Dean, hanging out with Jess and her family, and I started to fill I had found myself a piece of paradise. This was the start of what I have always wanted and more. I had the normal life and my brother.

W W W

You would think senior year would be easy, but it wasn't. This wasn't high school. It was college. The classes were harder than ever, you were again looking into other colleges –if you were pre-anything-, and you were preparing for the rest of your life. Everything counted.

Then with me being Sam Winchester, I was worrying about my girlfriend being killed by demons. On November 2nd, I was sitting on the couch trying to hold my eyes opened. Cas and Dean paced and were on guard all night. Jess looked fearful. Jess and I tried to talk, but even that seemed too hard to do right now. Everyone took a sign of relief when the clock turned to twelve. It was now November 3rd. We all fell asleep.

The next morning, I prepared for the interview of a lifetime. This would determine if I was going to go to Stanford Law, and become a lawyer. Maybe I was making a big deal of this, but it was important. Dean being there was comforting.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for a long time. I'm glad you're here." I told him.

"Couldn't stay away." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I have that effect." I smiled. "Thanks for all of this."

"Yes. Thank you." Jess said walking in.

After saying our goodbyes, I watched Dean drive away. I hoped all of this was going to work out. That we would be okay. Also, I hope that wasn't the last time I was going to see him.

I was nervous on the way to the interview. Jess kept saying comforting things and rubbing my arm. I took a deep breath and walked in. The inside was pretty average looking. Just white walls, pale carpet, and a wall of windows. In the middle was a round desk with three men sitting there. I sat down across from them and in the interview started.

I walked out feeling I did great, but not sure. The next few weeks were stressful as I waited. I tried to distract myself, but everything reminded me of it. All I could do was do what I do best. Research, study, and do my work. Finally I got the phone call. I got in! I went and tried to call Dean, but got no answer. I started to worry when my phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Dean?!" I said.

"No." I heard Bobby say. "I'm sorry, boy. Dean is-."

"No. Dean can't be dead. He's…Dean. Why are you lying?!"

"I'm sorry." Bobby repeated.

It was silent for a minute as it sunk in. My brother, my hero, was gone. Dean was dead. I don't remember asking, but Bobby told me what had happened and that Cas was on it. Neither of us had a clue to what that could mean. I just hoped it meant Cas would bring Dean back.

The next few days were hard. They dragged by so slow while I drowned in my grief. Those days were a blur of my tears, Jess rubbing my head, and lying in bed. It was on the fifth day that I decided I couldn't do this. Dean would want me to move on with my life. He had fought for me and Jess. I wouldn't throw it away.

Jess still seemed concerned. She didn't think shoving my grief away was a good idea. I tried to explain it to her. Grieving wouldn't help me right now. I was fine. I was just trying to do what I needed to do.

Things got better a few months later. Bobby called and told me Cas had done it. Cas had brought Dean back. I demanded to get to see him. Bobby said I would. I waited for hours before I heard a knock on my door. Dean!

I ran to the door and flung open the thing. I stared at Dean for second before pulling him into my arms. I tried not to cry. Dean stepped back and looked into my eyes.

"I look great, right?" I smiled.

"Not funny." I scolded, glad to see Dean hadn't changed.

"I have to agree." I heard Cas say.

"It's true though." Dean replied.

"Get in here and stop being immature." I grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him into the apartment.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"I see you are unstoppable." Jess said, walking in with a plate of cookies.

Dean of course was really happy about that. We all sat down and eat cookies while talking. Dean briefly mentioned hunting. I missed it would let up for him. Dean moved the conversation to school. Soon Jess and Cas left the room.

"You gonna marry her?" Dean whispered.

"Um, funny you would mention that. I actually already have a ring. I was going to propose next week. It will be our two year anniversary." I told him. I had saved money and bought in the two months ago.

"Really? Awesome!" Dean slapped my shoulder.

"Well what about you and Cas?" I asked.

Dean looked at my wide eyed.

"Have you not thought about it?" I looked at me closely.

"No."

I was about to ask why not when Jess and Cas came back in with food. All of ate, enjoyed each other's company, and thought of the future. Life couldn't be better at that moment.

School was the same as usual. I was finishing up my 'law school' as Dean had said to go to the real thing. I don't know why he referred to Stanford as 'law school'. He said because I was already taking law like classes. We had debated about it for hours. It made me miss talking to Dean.

My friends were doing great also. Ashley and Luis were still somehow together. Zach and Emily were as well. Becky was still dating some guy who I never remembered. Everything seemed to be looking up for everyone.

It was in April when Ashley and Luis decided to go to Vegas and get married. Zach, Emily, Becky, Jess, Mandy, Nicole, and I were the only guests. It was great to watch. I started to dream about my wedding.

On May 12th, I wasn't the only one looking forward to my wedding. Zach proposed to Emily. Soon, Jess and Emily were always talking about wedding plans. Jess mentioned getting married during Christmas. I agreed. After that, Zach and I mostly talked about sports and school. But we also talked about the future. Our future with the two most perfect women in the world. How had we gotten so lucky?

A/N: Dates: September 1st 2004- May 12th 2006


	13. Chapter 13: From Great to Horrible

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FROM GREAT TO HORRIBLE

That summer was great. I couldn't wait to start law school. Jess and I spent another summer at the Moore's place. It was just as great as the first time. I enjoyed hearing Sophie talk about college. Will excitedly talked about his school. To make it better, Tommy and Vanessa were expecting another child. She was already two months along.

Even though we were supposed to marry that December we decided to wait a little longer. Jess and her mother wanted it to be perfect. Also, money was a problem. They were rich, but sometimes just the dress could be half a million dollars. They wanted to wait until we had time off to be there for most of the planning. Then, I wanted Dean to be there.

Jess and I were so happy. We celebrated life. There was much to celebrate. Life, our relationship, and making it through our first semester. Life flew by and everything was great.

Zach and Emily got married in early July. It was a very small wedding. Only about thirty people were in attendance. The wedding was great. I got to see Becky's boyfriend. He seemed nice enough. I also got to meet my friends' parents. It made me think of my wedding. I hated that my Mom and Dad wouldn't be here. Hopefully Dean would be.

Then, it was time to stand. Holding Jess' hand I watched Emily walk down the aisle. Her hair was done up, her dress perfect, and her smile was so wide that it looked painful. I watched as they got married. It was great.

Soon the summer ended, Jess and I went back to school. She was in medical school and I was in law school. School being school, it was hard at first. Jess and I had a few fights. But we made up and things were great.

Of course everything had to go wrong. On August 29th, it did. Our front door went flying off its hinges and went through the window. I jumped up and pulled a gun out of its hiding spot. Standing in front of me was a young military man.

"Wow, Sammy. No need for the gun." He flicked his wrist and my gun flew out of my hand.

"Who are and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jake and I am a special child." The man's eyes flashed yellow and he smiled sinisterly.

I felt dizzy and out of my breath. My eyes widened. I thought once Azazel died that they would be gone. They should all be normal again.

"What?" I whispered.

"Yep. Dean was so worried about you and Jess that he overlooked us. Just because Azazel is dead doesn't mean we aren't still powerful. You however aren't anyone. You aren't one of us. So you are useless and must die."

"No." Jess whispered in horror.

"Don't worry. You can join him. In Hell." The man started towards us.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled running to him.

I punched him in the face and it had no effect. Jake barely touched my arm and I felt the bone break. I yelled out in pain and punched Jake harder. My fist was throbbing, but he took a step back. Suddenly, the man grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I coughed from all the dust.

"I think that is enough Sammy." I heard him say.

I had just gotten out when I felt something claw across my chest. The force of it knocked me the ground. I felt claws dig into my ankles and dragged me across the floor quickly. Then I was airborne. I heard Jess scream as I fell.

THE END

Dates: June 2006 - Aug 29 2006.


	14. Timeline

A FREAK AND A LOVER

CHAPTER 1: OFF TO STANFORD

SUMMARY: Sam goes to Stanford, learns his schedule, finds his dorm, and meets his college friends.

MUSIC: Black by Pearl Jam

DATES: August 31, 2002- September 9th 2002.

CHAPTER 2: MY FRIENDS

SUMMARY: Just talk of what he did with them. Nothing exciting.

MUSIC: None

DATES: September 14th- 15th 2002.

CHAPTER 3: THE YEAR OF NORMALCY

SUMMARY: About school, a fight, other things.

MUSIC: None

DATES: September 14th 2003- October 20th, 2003.

CHAPTER 4: DOWN WE GO

SUMMARY: About the holidays and Brady 'on drugs.'

MUSIC: None

DATES: October 31st 2003- February 20th, 2004.

CHAPTER 5: JESSICA LEE MOORE

SUMMARY: Date at the coffee shop and watching a Disney Movie.

MUSIC: None.

DATES: February 20th, 2004

CHAPTER 6: Prince Sam Winchester

SUMMARY: Dates by Jessica's POV

MUSIC: None

DATES: February 24th to Feb. 29th 2004.

CHAPTER 7: GOING DEEPER

SUMMARY: Dates, Danny, and First Kiss

MUSIC: None

DATES: March 6th- April 17th 2004.

CHAPTER 8: BRING ON THE CRAZY

SUMMARY: Dean showing up and telling Sam.

MUSIC: None.

DATES: April 17th 2004 – May 21 2004.

CHAPTER 9: THE TRUTH

SUMMARY: Sam telling Jess

MUSIC: Burning House by Cam

DATES: May 22-3, 2004.

CHAPTER 10: TRAGEDY

SUMMARY: John dying.

MUSIC: None.

DATES: Sa/6/5/04-Su/6/6/04

CHAPTER 11: THE MOORE'S

SUMMARY: At Jess' House

MUSIC: None

DATES: June 21th 2004- August 12th 2004.

CHAPTER 12: LIFE'S ROLLER COASTER.

SUMMARY: Junior and Senior Years. Dean death, Dean comes back, weddings, etc.

MUSIC: None.

DATES: September 1st 2004- May 12th 2006.

CHAPTER 13: FROME GREAT TO HORRIBLE

SUMMARY:

MUSIC: None.

DATES: June 2006 - Aug 29 2006.


End file.
